Batal Kawin
by noxmine
Summary: KAWIIIN KAWIIIIN MINGGU DEPAN AKU QAWIIIN / "PENGUMUMAN PENGUMUMAAAN! BAPAK BAPAK IBU IBU! ALHAMDULILAH, MINGGU DEPAN SASUKE BAKAL KAWIN!"


**BATAL KAWIN**

**NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHMOTO**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Batal Kawin, best song from Project Pop**

**WARNING: ooc, typo (beberapa sengaja di typo-kan), garing kriuk kriuk.**

**Penistaan beberapa karakter namun tidak bermaksud untuk bashing chara.**

**SasuHina / NaruHina**

.

.

.

_KAWIIIN~_

_KAWIIIIN~_

_MINGGU DEPAN AKU QAWIIIN~_

"_PENGUMUMAN PENGUMUMAAAN! BAPAK BAPAK IBU IBU! ALHAMDULILAH, MINGGU DEPAN SASUKE BAKAL KAWIN!"_

Sasuke Uchiha. Status: mapan, kaya, Uchiha, tampan, berseringai seksi, macho, 35 tahun, bujang lapuk. Fugaku Uchiha frustasi masa depan Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha pengidap obsesif kompulsif disorder terhadap bayi. Itachi Uchiha divonis mandul. Satu-satunya harapan hanyalah Sasuke. Tapi…

.

.

.

"_DIA LARI SAMA MANTAN PACARNYAAAHH…"—Project Pop, Batal Kawin._

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali si bungsu Uchiha mematut tubuh tegapnya didepan cermin. Jambul pantat ayamnya sudah sekeras baja gara-gara terlalu sering diolesi gel rambut, dan juga kalau bukan karena tetesan keringat yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir lalu menghapus riasan tipis diwajah rupawannya, mungkin sekarang bedak putih itu sudah setebal sepuluh dem. Simpul dasi hitam, sepatu mengkilat, tuksedo licin tanpa lipatan penganggu, dan senyum kaku yang tersampir di bibir tipis itu.

Iya. Ini hari pernikahannya.

Akhirnya, setelah puluhan tahun membujang hingga bahkan lebih lapuk dari kayu sekalipun. Setelah teriakan frustasi Fugaku yang memintanya untuk segera mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Setelah tangisan drama Mikoto yang ingin menjadi seorang nenek. Dan setelah sujud sembah Itachi di kakinya. Akhirnya.

Iya. Ini hari pernikahannya.

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengubah pendiriannya seperti itu. Pemuda ini dikenal sebagai mesin kerja, anti sosial, dan jombol taipan paling diincar se-Konoha. Tapi rupanya tak ada satupun wanita yang sanggup menarik perhatiannya. Sikapnya yang dingin, introvert, dan anti sosial itu adalah satu dari sekian alasan kenapa ia betah diejek mblo sama teman-temannya. Tapi, 35 tahun jomblo tanpa suka wanita sekalipun? Tidak juga. Ia pernah menyukai seorang wanita. Sakura Haruno, merah jambu, dokter keluarga Uchiha, temperamental dan punya kekuatan monster. Berkat bakat tsundere Sasuke, Sakura pun jatuh ke pelukan taipan lainnya; Gaara Sabaku. Mereka menikah dua minggu yang lalu. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam jurang kenistaan terdalam.

Namanya Tsatsuke Uchiha, dia tsundere, dan tselalu tsedih tsepanjang waktu. Galau deh.

Tapi semua berubah ketika Madara menyerang. Tua bangka yang sudah bongkok dan hanya punya tiga gigi itu mengacung-acungkan sebuah foto didepan hidung the Uchiha(s)—hanya sedetik setelah mereka terkejut mendapati tetua Uchiha itu didepan rumah mereka (padahal sebelumnya diketahui bahwa Madara sudah dilengserkan ke panti jompo terjauh).

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Iya! Dia adalah seorang Hyuuga!" Madara berapi-api menjelaskan tentang gadis berambut ungu yang sedang tersenyum maniiissss sekali di foto itu. "Dia memenuhi semua kriteria untuk menjadi menantu Uchiha! Ayo kawinkan Sasuke segera, Fugaku!"

Fugaku tidak menjawab. Ia sudah hampir angkat tangan menghadapi kekeras-kepalaan Sasuke. Jadi, ia hanya menoleh pada Sasuke dan mendapati anak bungsunya itu mengangguk pelaaaaannn sekali.

"Hn. Ayo kawinkan aku," ujar Sasuke oneng.

Selanjutnya bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi. Lamaran langsung diurus. Itachi didapuk sebagai perwakilan keluarga. Sebagai aniki yang sangat menyayangi otoutonya—didera perasaan bersalah karena mandul juga sebenarnya, Itachi melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ia membuat keluarga Hyuuga terkesan.

Sebenarnya, bukan karena Sasuke menyukai Hinata—ketemu saja tidak pernah, kok. Ia hanya lelah lahir batin karena dipaksa kawin sama ayahnya, bosan melihat airmata drama ibunya, dan sikap bersalah Itachi yang absurd. Lebih dari itu, ia sakit hati ditinggal kawin Sakura. Jadi, ia langsung mengiyakan perkawinan ini.

Hufft…

"Udah siap belum?" Kepala Itachi nongol dari daun pintu. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang masih kaku didepan cermin. "Yuk ah. Penghulunya udah nunggu nih. Bukan cuman kamu aja yang bakal dinikahin."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Setelah mengucapkan bismilah, ia berbalik jalan keluar kamar mengikuti langkah Itachi.

"Makasih ya, otouto. Udah mau nikah."

"Hn."

"Hinata orangnya cantik loh. Lembuuut banget kayak kapas. Kaa-san saja sampai jatuh hati."

"Hn."

"Nanti buat anaknya pelan-pelan aja. Jangan terlalu napsu. Ntar dia pingsan lagi. Kemarin aja disalamin Obito langsung megap-megap."

"Hn."—"Omong-omong, nii-san."

"Ya, Sasu?"

"Ketring udah dibayar lunas?"

"Udah. Alhamdulilah, amin."

"Mas kawin?"

"Alhamduillah juga, udah, Sasu. Kamu tinggal ijab qabul sama buat anak aja."

"Hn."

Balariung(?) Uchiha sudah ramai. Penghulu sudah siap ditempatnya, lagi kipas-kipas pakai calon buku nikah milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang dadanya sudah bertalu-talu hebat, jantungnya serasa ingin loncat keluar, masih tetap pasang tampang 'I'm collkas'. Diseberang ruangan, nampak Sakura digandeng mesra oleh Gaara. Hati Sasuke nyut-nyutan.

"Assalamalaikum," sapa Sasuke datar.

"Walaikumsalam. Mari nak, duduk disini. Ayo cepat. Pak penghulunya sudah harus ke distrik sebelah, mau ngawinin hiu katanya," sambar Mikoto.

Sasuke nurut. Dia duduk tepat didepan pak penghulu berwajah tua, mukanya pucat tapi rambutnya panjang dan lembuuut banget kalo dipegang. Setelah diamati sampai matanya jadi cungkring, ternyata penghulu itu adalah Orochimaru—salah satu tetua Uchiha yang diusir secara paksa gara-gara lebih memilih menikahkan orang daripada menikahkan diri sendiri(?). Sesekali Sasuke melirik Sakura lewat sudut matanya, tapi hatinya lebih nyut-nyutan lagi. Sasuke kicep.

Dua jam kemudian.

Pengantin wanita masih belum datang. Orochimaru sudah tiga kali bolak balik ke distrik lain untuk menikahkan orang—satunya lagi hiu, tapi Hinata juga belum muncul. Sasuke makin kicep, Mikoto mulai drama.

"Fugaku! Dimana calon orang yang melahirkan cucuku?!" drama Mikoto.

Fugaku ikut-ikutan Sasuke. Mereka berdua kicep sekicep-kicepnya orang kicep. Itachi malah lebih parah. Dia sudah kabur duluan sama Hana, pergi ke bandara dan ngambil penerbangan paling awal ke Amerika.

Sebenarnya, dia tahu ada kemungkinan Hinata tidak datang. Pada saat menjadi duta Uchiha untuk Hyuuga, dia tahu Hinata sudah punya calon sendiri. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, anaknya pak walikota yang tidak lengser-lengser selama dua puluh tahun. Tapi dia diam aja, tidak mau menggagalkan perkawinan adiknya. Tapi kayaknya semua sudah terlambat.

"Tousan," panggil Sasuke datar. "Hinatanya manah?"

"Baryaw, Sasu. Bentar lagi pasti dateng kok."

Kedua belah pihak keluarga sudah misuh-misuh, khawatir bercampur malu. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah tiga jam dari jam seharusnya SasuHina nikah, tapi Hinata belum muncul-muncul juga. Orochimaru selaku penghulu perutnya sudah kembung gara-gara dipaksa minum sama makan, takut penghulu itu pergi jadinya disogok pakai vanta dan opor ayam.

Tiba-tiba…

"Sasuke-kun?" Suara lembut seorang wanita menarik atensi semua orang untuk berbalik dan menatap gahar ke arah pintu masuk.

Disana berdiri sesosok pemuda berambut pirang sambil menggendong seorang gadis berambut ungu. Gadis itu memakai gaun nikah yang sehari sebelumnya diketahui Sasuke sebagai milik Hinata.

"HINATA!" teriak semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Sasuke-kun,. Maaf aku tak bisaaaa~"

Sori cyiiin~

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Naruto berbalik sambil tetap menggendong ala bridal style si Hinata. Hinata melambai-lambai gaje, meninggalkan Sasuke yang rahangnya sudah jatuh ke tanah. Cengo.

Gak di manga, gak di fanfic ini, keturunan Uchiha tetap aja terancam punah. Sedih.

**HABIS**

Gagal.


End file.
